


More than that

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek Hale, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fangirls, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, mark sloan is dead, mcsteamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Imagine Person A crying over a tv show that Person B doesn’t watch or know much about. Person B awkwardly tries to comfort them.





	More than that

"Babe?" Derek called his husband,  
"What?" Derek heard Stiles' voice chocked with tears, he shot up from the chair and ran to the living room where he found Stiles sitting on the floor sobbing,

"What happened?" Derek sat next to him,

"Mark Sloan died!" Stiles said,

"Wha- who?"

"Mark Sloan! You know, McSteamy" Stiles sobbed,

"How he died?" Derek asked,

"In a plane crush! It's so sad, Sofia is never gonna meet her dad, and Callie lost her best friend!" Stiles just kept sobbing,

"I don't know any Mark Sloan.. Is he one of your friends?" Derek asked,

"What? No! He's a doctor on Grey's anatomy"

"You're crying because a TV character died?" Derek asked, shocked.

Stiles hit Derek in the arm "It's not just a character! it's Mcsteamy! He's Callie's best friend and Lexi's soulmate but Lexi died too!" he started crying again.

"Who's Lexi and who's Callie?"

"Callie Torres and Lexi Grey!" Stiles yelled,

Derek sighed and hugged his dorky husband,

"There, there. He's in a better place now, he's with this Lexi girl in heaven for doctors" Derek said while hugging Stiles and gently patting his shoulder.

"Stop it, I'm serious, Sofia is never gonna meet her dad"

"They're gonna be fine, at least Mark and Lexi are together now, right?"

"You're just saying it to make me stop crying."

"No, I'm not. I swear." Derek said,

"You think I'm stupid for crying over a character" 

"When I was seven I cried because Marco found his mother" Derek admitted,

"You did?" Stiles asked,

"Yes," Derek smiled "Laura laughed at me for a year"

Stiles cracked a little smile, which meant that Derek did something good.

"We can watch the show from the beginning if you want, that way Mark Sloan would never die" Derek suggested,

"But you said you had things to do" 

"I can finish them later" Derek said "so, popcorn?"

"I'll get the blankets"


End file.
